New World: The Darkness Rises
by turtlechic14
Summary: Robotic World has been threatened by a great darkness, since the dawn of time. When the brothers are plunged headfirst into this world of unknown, they could never realize how their lives will change forever. Can the prophecy, telling one of the brothers path, be fulfilled, or will the first world ever be plunged into eternal darkness?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I re-uploaded this chapter even though, in the comments, I said I wouldn't. Well, we don't all always stay true to our word. Plus, prologue is spelled wrong. Wow, how awesome am I! Either way, here's the replacement prologue! Read and review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in any generation! They belong to their rightful owners and/or creators! All I own are my thousands upon millions of OC Characters'! Enjoy!**

* * *

He stood there, staring into the distance. He could see the future flashing before him. Pain, suffering, happiness, joy, angst, sadness, anger, hatred; they all raced through his all-knowing mind. They showed him past, present, and future and all the way to the end of time. He shivered at that, knowing it would eventually happen and that he would be around to witness it.

He, known by many names, was an anthropomorphic cat. His white fur shimmered like freshly fallen snow with a tint of gold around his collarbone and ears. His yellow eyes saw everything and he clasped his hands together. His golden robes with white edges shimmered in the rising sun and setting moon as night turned to day. It was time to take his throne for the twelve hours that were his and to watch over the world, _his_ world. But today was a day to dread.

Almost sixteen billion years ago he had cast that spell before he was locked away and a thousand years ago all this turmoil had begun. A royal blue anthropomorphic cat with turquoise stripes walked up behind him, standing beside his king. Two large fangs poked out of his mouth and curved with the curve of his chin. His long tail swished gently, making his clothes move slightly. His gray eyes scanned the horizon, searching for the dreaded darkness that was said to rise.

"It has begun." The snow white cat said, a golden aura surrounding him as he said it. The royal blue cat had a sky blue aura surround him, engulfing him in power. The world suddenly turned for the worst. On the horizon it rose. The sky turned dark, though the sun had taken its place in the morning rise. They could hear the screams from the civilians below, all rushing around to try to get into a battle-ready position.

"Light Spirit, he's not here yet. Why?" The royal blue cat asked the golden spirit, whom turned his head to his companion. Light Spirit looked down on to the world he had created so many years ago, the first world. "He must be here to defeat the Dark World King, High Spirit." The cat continued, his voice becoming high with stress and worry.

"Bluestar, he will come eventually. Until then the four who are here already, born unto this planet, will defend Light Island." Light Spirit replied as he focused his eyes on the large red orb that had risen into the sky. It seemed to morph and transform into a creature, a dark creature of destruction.

"When, Light Spirit?" Bluestar asked, seeming to become impatient with every second that passed. Light Spirit kept calm, knowing that every spirit created was on edge at the moment. He could understand why, especially with what this dark entity was. What he could do, it was unexplainable and deadly dangerous to the entire universe if not stopped.

"He will come within the week, Bluestar." Light Spirit said as he turned to to the Saber Guardian, whom seemed too on edge to realize that Light Spirit already knew what was to happen. The final host would be there, transported before his brothers' would. He turned behind him and so did Bluestar, both looking at the stone slab lying on the table. "The one masked with royal blue will be here soon."

* * *

**It's time my friends, time for the darkness to rise. Again, as I said, this chapter has been re-uploaded to fit better with the story line and to sound so much better. I loved the first prologue I created, but this one leaves you hanging and, like said, matches better. Either way, I hope you enjoyed!**

_**The world, the universe is in a much worse danger than ever known. The brothers', known to defeat evil, may be the only ones who can help stop this threat. Who are Light Spirit, Bluestar, and the Dark World King? What threats await? Who are these four protectors? And, even if you may know, who is the one masked in royal blue? All will be revealed in New World: The Darkness Rises!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness Has Risen

**Hey guys, turtlechic13 here! This is the remake of a previous chapter that I took down so, just be aware of that. Um, happy holidays to everyone, since, you know, it's Christmas! Yeah, winter break! Anyway, R and R, enjoy and, of course, I do not own TMNT. They belong to their rightful owners and/or creators! The only characters I own are my thousands upon millions of OC characters'! Enjoy!**

* * *

Wind blew through the luscious forest. Squirrels and Chipmunks quarreled over nuts, acorns and berries and hid their finds in their nests or hollows. Wolves sprinted across the meadows that were scattered across the large island, giving way to flowers of beauty and grace. The moon glowed overhead, its pale light and the stars around its shining face giving light to the night.

On the peak of the largest hill stood a marble temple. It looked to be new yet it had stood there for fourteen million years, unyielding to the elements of the earth and sky. Fire blazed in metal stands at the entrance, one on each side. This temple was an old temple were the inhabitants of this island, Light Island, had prayed and worshipped to the spirits that had created life in the world that was once a dark and cold void of nothingness.

The marble temple had a fountain of water inside. Its water shimmered as moonlight streamed in from the open ceiling above, the moons pale face wavering on its surface. Legend told that the water held in the fountain was no ordinary water though. It was told that it was water taken from the streams of the spirits, were no mortal had ever gone unless they had died. If ever destroyed, the spirits would be able to feel it within their life forces, were it might even destroy one of them. The legend was told as a myth though, yet it seemed too realistic in the eyes of the civilians.

A shadow suddenly stretched across the fountain, the moons face shining brighter in the shadowed water. A figure stood in the entryway of the temple, the silhouette unmoving and still. The figure started to walk into the temple, its emerald green eyes yielding no sign of emotions. Its arms hung loosely against its sides, yet feathers softly billowed up from where two long appendages stretched from its shoulders to the ground. Its feet struck the ground with a small clicking sound. Where feet should've been was a pair of talons, the claws hitting the ground softly. The appendages connected to its shoulders were soon discovered to be wings as the figure stepped into the gaze of the moon.

The human-like bird stood for a few mere moments in the gaze of the light, a small smile showing on its beak. The bird, human-like, wore a red tank-top with low-cut shorts. Its feathers were red with black tips, its body a bright red. The human-like bird stared into the ancient fountain, its reflection wavering in the spiritual water. The birds head was like a cardinals, black feathers curling around its eyes from the tip of the back of its head to its beak and emerald green eyes.

Using the five feathers at the tips of its wings the bird gripped the edge of the marble fountain, leaning over the water and staring at its reflection even closer than before. The water seemed to shimmer for the slightest moment, another older image of the bird on its surface, before it showed the reflection of the figure once more. The human-like bird growled in frustration.

"Stupid fountain!" the human-like bird shouted, the voice female. Her words rang through the temple and reverberated off the marble walls, bouncing back at the cardinal. "All you ever do is show me the same image over and over! Why can't you show me something else for once!?" The female's voice cracked on the last word, tears filling her emerald green eyes. With a shaky voice she kept going. "All I want is answers. Can I not even get that, or does fate distrust me more than I think."

Of course, the fountain did not respond. The cardinal chuckled before looking down at the marble floor. Her bright red and black tail twitched irritably as thoughts and memories raced through her mind, some confusing her more than they should have. She sighed in defeat and turned to walk away when the fountain suddenly spoke to her.

"_Nyra_ . . ."

The cardinal, Nyra, looked back at the fountain in surprise, her emerald green eyes scanning the fountain for answers. "H-hello?" Nyra turned her body to face the fountain, her eyes scanning the shadows for anyone else who might've followed her there. Her wings reached into the sky as she prepared to take off. Whoever was here was either here to observe her or get her . . . and she didn't want either one.

"_Nyra, come closer . . ."_

Nyra's attention turned towards the fountain, its surface radiating a soft blue light. Nyra walked up to it and looked down at its liquid surface. The water rippled as it spoke again, its voice soft angelic, like a mother. The red and black cardinal watched as the light grew stronger and more realistic, like a spirit passing back into the world of the living.

"_Nyra, you no longer believe in us."_

"No, no! That's not true! I-"

"_Then why do you not see or take caution to the warnings in the dreams and visions we have shown you? You take them as only a mere fragment of your imagination, the life you wish you had, the life you _think _you remember."_

"I do remember my life! I remember you spirits taking away my parents, leaving me stranded as a kid to a cruel world of nothingness!"

"_Do you still believe us spirits of the light took away your family? Do you have proof that we ever did, that we caused the life _you_ remember to be washed away forever?"_

"Well, no, but, you can't have proof from something a ghost did! You did wash away my life and now I'm the one paying for it!"

Tears started filling Nyra's eyes, her vision becoming a small blur. Nyra blinked them away, unwilling to let the spirits see her tears. The blue light of the fountain lit up the temple, each shadow shrinking away from its gentle touch. The fountain as well seemed to drive the darkness out of the temple, like the Spirits of the Light were said to have done in The Dark War.

"_Beware, Nyra . . ."_

The light grew brighter as the voice from the water rose, its voice filling the ancient temple. Nyra backed up three steps from the fountain, her face showing a mix of confusion and fear. The fountain was illuminated with eight colors, each swirling and dancing in the air and colliding with one another: tangerine, bright orange, lavender, purple, fire red, red, turquoise, and royal blue. The colors illuminated the once only moon lit temple, turning it into a place of colors. The voice spoke once more, this time in an ominous tone.

"_The time of Darkness's awakening is here once more! No animal, no living being will be safe from him and his demons! They will destroy anyone or anything that dares defy them! They will conquer all worlds and banish all light to the depths of the Dark Lands!"_

Nyra's heart stopped at the last two words. The Dark Lands was the infinite abyss were all evil beings, all creatures of the shadows were banished to for all of time. They were the most vicious, vile, destructive beings of all time that had threatened the world before the light had come into power. If those beings were truly going to be released into the world again, then that meant the world really _was_ doomed. The fountain still spoke though.

"_But, in a week's time, four new animals will be transported to our world from a different world! The first one will come and after him three others will follow! With help from your people these four may just be able to defeat Darkness, once and for all!"_

The fountains final sentence echoed throughout the temple, shaking its very foundations with its powerful voice. The temple was in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Nyra dared not to move an inch, frightened by the message the voice had just given her. Nyra had always wanted an answer, but she had never wanted this! The fountain still glowed a soft blue and the eight colored lights still danced and swirled in the open air, so Nyra expected the voice to talk once more. A voice did speak, but it wasn't the fountains voice.

"Oh, yes, the old prophecy of the final host."

Out of the shadows a figure suddenly strolled out. His voice was dark and deep. With every step he took a _thud_ could be faintly heard as his heavy body was carried around on two muscular clawed feet. A pair of black and tattered leathery wings protruded from his back, each having a sharp, bloody claw sticking out of where the wing joint was. His tail whipped around as it trailed behind him. Small spikes ran down the length of his back and tail, ending on the tip of his tail. Dangerously sharp teeth grew in his mouth, some gleaming white and some blood-stained. His eyes were fully red with only a black slit. A small horn stuck out above his nose, four small spikes running up his head, the last one curling upwards slightly. At the back of his head a ring of nine spikes protruded from his scaly skin, each stained crimson. His scales were black, his spikes crimson red.

Darkness stepped into the soft glow of the fountain, his smile giving Nyra a cold chill up her spine and under her skin. His wings were folded in by his sides, but everyone knew that he could take off in a split seconds notice if he had to. His throat scales and skin rippled as he growled amusingly, his snake eyes never leaving the fountain.

The eight colors started whipping around violently, for they were either scared or trying to defend the fountain and its spiritual water. Nyra chose to believe they were preparing to fight Darkness if they had to. It comforted her to know something was brave enough to stand up to the dark dragon. In response to the reactions of the eight colors Darkness merely chuckled, thinking they could do no real harm to him. He was wrong.

Darkness started walking toward the fountain, his wings spread apart and his teeth flashing as he prepared to attack the fountain. The dragon suddenly lunged, his wings spread out and his maw open in a wide bite. The colors suddenly attacked. The two shades of orange attacked first, the long tendrils wrapping around his legs and dragging Darkness to the ground. The red hit next, the two working together to press his leathery wings against his body and wrap around the dark dragons' torso firmly, keeping Darkness from flying out. Darkness roared and growled in outrage, his body wiggling as he tried in vain to escape the colorful tendrils of light. The purple did their part as well, tying around Darkness's jaw and clamping his mouth closed.

The dark dragon flailed in the grasp of the tendrils, each color holding tightly to the body part they were wrapped around. All the while Nyra watched in awe, marveling as she watched spiritual lights power at play. That moment was destroyed in mere seconds though.

Suddenly, with a deep reverberating growl, Darkness used his strength to escape the binds of the six colors. He ripped them off his body, each one of them dissolving into thin air. Darkness roared in triumph, the temple shaking from its power. The dark dragon had let his guard down too soon though.

When Darkness finally stopped he was met with a painful blow to the left side of his bottom jaw. The dark dragon hissed in pain and looked up to see who his attacker was. His hiss turned into a growl as he spotted the royal blue and turquoise tendrils hovering next to him, both prepared to attack Darkness. Suddenly, with a small smile, Darkness's mouth lit up blue and purple. With a defiant roar he shot red-hot fire at the awaiting tendrils. The two ducked out of the way and attacked the dark dragon. As Darkness stood up the two tendrils used this time and hit the dragon with everything they had. One after another the colorful lights cut and wounded Darkness's body. Black blood spilled from open cuts and wounds, each drop slowly gathering on the marble floor. Darkness, having no time to retaliate, roared and swung randomly, yet he never hit his designated target.

Finally, the dark dragon got in a deathly hit. As the royal blue tendril swirled around Darkness's face after landing a blow to his jaw, the dragon lunged. In a single bite Darkness caught the tendril and bit down hard. The royal blue tendril dissolved into thin air, leaving only one more to deal with. Darkness turned around and with a sheer amount of luck caught the turquoise tendril rushing in for a strike. With a swift movement of his wing he skewered the colorful light on his claw. The tendril squirmed like a worm on a hook before going limp and dissolving like the rest.

Darkness chuckled and laughed maniacally, as he watched the fountains' light die down to a soft blue glow once more. The dark dragon folded his wings back to his sides and turned around, walking steadily towards the fountain. Nyra had hidden herself in the shadows as the fight with the colorful tendrils had raged out. Now she watched as Darkness, the most vile, ruthless, and destructive of all evil beings, sauntered over to the fountain and stared into its mystical waters.

"You've stood here for almost five million years," Darkness stated, his tone serious and dangerous as he spoke to the water. "But now, your time is up Prophecy Keeper. The darkness will defeat you all and the light will be no more!"

The back of Darkness's throat suddenly lit up blue and purple, smoke starting to rise out of the sides of his mouth. Suddenly, Darkness rose into the air. His wings beat downwards in a steady rhythm, keeping the heavy beast aloft. With a loud roar Darkness fired a beam of blue and purple light at the fountain. Simultaneously Nyra lifted off into the air and out the opening of the ceiling, lifting off into the air as she realized what was about to happen.

Nyra stopped and hovered in the air twenty feet in the air, the temple and island below her. She watched in fear and sadness as the temple lit up an astounding blue and purple light, the ceiling opening billowing smoke. Suddenly, with a ground shaking _boom_, the temple exploded. Debris flew everywhere along the hillside and peak, ashes and cinders dancing in the air while the smoke and wind lifted them higher into the air. Dust settled around the peak, along with ashes, flames, and debris.

Out of the shadows he walked out of them again. Darkness stood among the ash and debris of his destruction, watching as smoke and ash rose into the sky and flames danced across the hill and debris. Darkness smiled, baring his sharp teeth as he looked up into the moon and stars that took upon their positions in the sky. Darkness spread his wings and with a forceful downward stroke he lifted off into the air.

Darkness flapped his wings as he stayed in a hovering position, his eyes gazing out upon Light Island. The dark dragon sneered in hatred and disgust, watching as small nocturnal creatures carried on their normal lives. They gave no care or concern to the fact that one of their most prized structures was now destroyed and demolished to nothing more than flames and debris.

Darkness looked up into the sky, staring at the moon as it stared back at him. With a few downward flaps Darkness rose above the clouds, the moon and stars somewhat closer to him now. The dark dragon smiled dangerously and chuckled evilly, thinking of how much destruction and pain he could do to the light and all the people and animals that defied and fought his rule. With a final glance at the night sky, Darkness began his descent back onto Light Island.

"It's time you paid for what you did to me all those years ago Light Spirit. I'm not leaving until you're dead!"


	3. Chapter 2: Sewer Tunnel 999

**Hey guys, turtlechic13 here! Another rewrite for this chapter, I took the other one down a while ago. I hope you guys enjoy this one because, honestly, it took me a long time to write! Either way, let me get this over with. R and R, enjoy and (of course) I do not own TMNT! They belong to their rightful owners and/or creators! The only characters I own are my thousands upon millions of OC Characters'! Enjoy!**

* * *

Water dripped down from the rocky ceiling, the tiny drops splashing into forming puddles of water or onto the damp ground of the sewer tunnel. Each drop that hit the ground or water sent a small _plop_ sound through the air, echoing through the maze of tunnels. Rats scurried in and out of pipes and holes in the walls, picking up crumbs and sometimes getting into small fights with one another.

The squeaks of rats and _plops _of water were accommodated with the small shuffling of footsteps, four shadowed figures slinking through the sewer tunnels. The shadows made no noise except for the small shuffling coming from the last shadow. They were one with the dark as they slinked from wall to wall, sewer tunnel to sewer tunnel and navigated their way easily through the ongoing maze.

The line stopped abruptly, a small rumble heard within the area they were in. Weapons were drawn from their sheaths as the four shadows armed themselves with skilled weapons. The two weapons held in the front gleamed in a dim light, their edges deadly sharp. The two weapons in the back had no gleam, yet they weren't any less dangerous. The rumble was heard again, but it was from the same direction, the same unmoving spot again.

"Mikey!" The three shadows in the front yelled. The shadow in the back, Mikey, smiled and shrugged his shoulders as his stomach rumbled once more.

"I can't help it bros', I'm hungry!" Mikey protested, his sheepish grin never disappearing from his face. The second figure groaned irritably and doubled-over. The other two shadows did something of the same nature, both groaning and shaking their heads in disbelief and annoyance. The rumble from Mikey's stomach was heard again.

"Mikey! Can you be any louder?!" The second shadow asked, his arms crossed irritably over his plastron. The figures emerald green eyes showed anger and annoyance as he stared Mikey down.

"Calm down Raph! It's not the end of the world." The first shadow stated. The first shadow drew his stormy blue eyes to look at the second figure, Raph, as Raph glared back. Mikey and the third figure watched uneasily, both trying to draw their attention away from the two terrapins.

"Guys calm on, not this again." The third figure groaned, the Bo-staff he held in his right hand swinging around to almost whack Mikey in the head. The short turtle ducked before glaring at his older brother.

"Donnie, watch where you swing that thing!" Mikey yelled irritably, ducking once more as the third figure, Donnie, brought his weapon and placed it into its rightful holder. Donnie grinned sheepishly, shrugged and held out his hands in a "Sorry" gesture.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Donnie apologized, turning his attention back to his tracker. For three ongoing days the tracker had been responding to a signal from somewhere deep in the heart of the sewers. By the third day, today, the brothers had set out to find whatever was causing the tracker to go off on its spree of _beep, beep, beep_.

"Donnie, how much farther?" The figure in the front asked, his hands free as he had placed his weapons back in their sheaths. Donnie looked down at his tracker, the machine making the steady _beep_ sound they had heard for the past three days.

"Not much farther Leo." Donnie assured the first figure, Leo, his red eyes focused intently on the machine in his hands. "Just go forward for a few more minutes and then make a left when I say."

Leo nodded and led the team forward. Raph huffed impatiently, Donnie kept glancing at the tracker and then back up to see where they were, and Mikey folded his arms behind his neck and whistled a small tune over and over. In the front Leo rolled his eyes before picking up the pace.

For nearly ten minutes the brothers walked among the tunnels, relying only on Donnie's measly tracking device. The tunnels seemed to stretch on for ages, never yielding any other signs of life except for rats. Any other sounds besides dripping water, rats, and Mikey's stomach made the brothers stop for a few mere moments. There was always the possibility that something, anything, could be lurking among the maddening and deranged maze of tunnels. Whatever could be down here with them though, they knew it couldn't be a mutant.

At least three weeks ago, Donnie had changed all the mutants back into regular beings. No more mutants, or mutagen, were thankfully nowhere or no longer alive. In the end, there had been a small portion of mutagen left . . . and Donnie had offered the last bit to their sensei, Master Splinter or Hamato Yoshi. Splinter had refused his offer though, stating that he would rather be the turtles' father instead of Hamato Yoshi. Either way, Karai had been last sited two months ago, yet she had never been seen again. Because of this, Splinter had claimed that he had no life as Hamato Yoshi, but a life as Master Splinter. The brothers had been thankful that their father hadn't accepted the offer, but they wouldn't have argued with him if he had.

"Take a left Leo." Donnie suddenly stated. As if needing to reference it to his brothers the tallest terrapin pointed towards the entrance of a rather large tunnel. It was farther away from most of the cities tunnels then it should've been. An air of worriment and danger hung loosely in the humid air. All four of the brothers drew their weapons: Leo his Katana Blades, Raph his Sais, Donnie his Bo-Staff, and Mikey his Nunchuks. The four peered into the dark tunnel. Debris was scattered across the tunnels floor and cracks and fractures were shown everywhere in the sewer tunnel.

Donnie looked up at the number that represented the tunnel, his breathe catching in his throat. The tunnel number was 999. It wasn't a regular tunnel number at all. Donnie would've known either way. Ever since he was ten Donnie had scanned and memorized the sewer, new subway, and old subway maps and remembered them by heart. He would've known if there was a sewer tunnel numbered 999, yet he clearly remembered there wasn't one.

Suspicion and worriment tugged at Donnie's brain and he felt like something, or someone, was watching them. Donnie turned around to see if there was anyone else in the tunnel, yet he found nobody else except him and his brothers. The geeky brother pushed the thought to the back of his mind, yet he knew well from experience that this was already appearing to be a bad idea. Donnie looked at his tracker once more, checking to see if they were honestly in the right place. To Donnie's discouragement, the tracker showed that whatever it was picking up was somewhere in Sewer Tunnel 999.

With a wave from Leo the team entered the tunnel, each footstep softly touching the ground. The light faded behind them as they slinked farther and farther into the tunnel, their attention focused on any noise or movement in the shadows. As they moved deeper and deeper into the tunnel the light diminished more and more, the room becoming darker and darker with each passing moment. The only light that honestly led them through the poorly lit tunnel was Donnie's tracker, though the machine seemed to be running out of light itself.

Leo suddenly stopped the line, raising his hand as he signaled for his brothers to stop. The other three did, yet Mikey still somehow miraculously bumped into Donnie. The geeky brother shot Mikey a glare, but it only led the youngest brother to shrug and smile sheepishly. Donnie rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on the tracker, the machines beeping having come to a stop. The tunnel was deathly silent. With the tunnel having barely a resourceful light and not a sound being heard the passage seemed even more menacing before. But that's not why Leo had stopped them.

"Uh, Donnie, you sure we went the right way?" Leo asked, looking worriedly in front of him. The three brothers behind him looked at each other in confusion before Raph and Mikey looked to Donnie for a response.

"Yeah, we went the right way." Donnie replied, checking his tracker. The machine, though the beeping had stopped, showed that whatever it had been picking up was somewhere deep in the tunnel. Actually, the green dot was right on top of where the signal had been coming from, so they _had_ to be in the right place.

"Well, if we're going in the right direction, then why does the tunnel lead to a dead end?" Leo asked, looking back at Donnie with a questioning gaze. In response, the other three terrapins looked in front of them and got the same surprise Leo had gotten. In front of them was a massive stone wall, cutting off anyone or anything from whatever lay beyond it.

The middle fabric of Donnie's mask furrowed and bunched together as the gears in Donnie's head started turning. He glanced back down at the tracker and then back at the wall, the pattern continuing for who knows how many times. The terrapins red eyes darted up and down, his scientific and intelligent mind trying to connect the dots. None of it made sense to him, but, then again, usually nothing that ever occurred made sense.

"Well, the tracker says we're literally right on top of it so . . . I guess search around until we find something." Donnie directed, looking at his brothers with a sturdy expression. The three brothers nodded before searching the dim-lit tunnel for clues. They searched every nook and cranny, every hole and every pipe, but there wasn't a trace of anything besides water and rats.

"Donnie, are you sure we're in the right place?" Raph asked as he looked at a small pipe that had been shut off years ago.

"Yeah, we're in the right place. I've modified this tracker thousands of time. There is no reason why it should be malfunctioning." Donnie replied, looking at a corner and getting met with the screech of a sewer rat.

"Donnie, you've been wrong before! You've probably led us to some type of dead end!"

"I'm not always wrong though Raph and you know that! I've tested this tracker time and time again! There is no reason why it should be failing me now!

"Well maybe your scientific know-how is finally wearing off!"

"Are you saying I'm becoming stupid?"

"Uh, yeah, actually."

"Why you little . . ."

"Enough!"

Donnie and Raph both jumped and looked to where the voice had come from, almost right at the wall of the dead end. Leo glared at them as his hands gripped his Katana Blades like no tomorrow. His stormy blue eyes flared like a deadly fire and his words were full of venom.

"You two are acting like five year olds! So what if Donnie's tracker isn't working right? Can you build any device like he has, Raph?" Leo said, his words stinging Raph like a knife. The red masked brother was confused. Leo had never, not once, yelled or taunted any of them like that, especially not over something like one of Donnie's inventions'. So why was he now?

"What is your problem Leo!? Ever since some dream you had last week you haven't been the same!" Raph retorted, steadily walking up to his older brother with clenched fists. Donnie and Mikey backed away slowly, neither of them making the slightest hint of a sound. Leo glared at his younger brother in pure annoyance as he carefully put his blades back in their sheaths'. If this was going to be a brawl, it was only going to be with fists and kicks, no weapons whatsoever.

"I don't have a problem Raph! I'm just saying that maybe you could stop being hotheaded for one day and not yell at anyone!

"Oh so that's what this is all about? It's always about _my_ anger issues! Not Donnie's lab explosions', not Mikey's constant annoyance, but _my anger issues_!"

"Yeah, it is! You don't know how to stop for one day, how to just be calm and channel your anger!"

Leo and Raph were moving in a slow circle, their hands squeezed into fists and their teeth gritted. Flames danced in their eyes and you could swear you could hear Leo growling. Donnie and Mikey watched in fear, knowing they wouldn't be able to do anything to stop the brawl that was about to begin. Leo suddenly braced himself to lunge and Raph got into a position to take the jump, ready to stop his brother's attack. Before either one of them could attack the ground shook.

The brothers' stumbled and toppled onto the ground as the tunnel shook violently. Chunks of stone and concrete broke off of the tunnel walls and ceiling and fell onto the damp ground, the four barely missing the oncoming debris by inches. They clung to patches in the walls as they steadied themselves, each of them standing up carefully and a little shaken.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Mikey shouted as he jumped out of the way of a part of the tunnel's ceiling. He screamed and ran in circles, his hands waving wildly in the air.

"It can't be! It doesn't make any sense! I mean, earthquakes in New York?!" Donnie replied in a daze. He clung to a part of the tunnel wall as he steadied himself from the Earth's violent movements.

"Then what is it Donnie?!" Raph yelled before he pushed Mikey out of the way of ceiling debris. The two landed in a heap on the floor as the concrete crashed where they had been standing. The two shakily got up and came to rest on their hands and knees. Mikey smiled at Raph in thanks while Raph rolled his eyes and smacked his youngest brother in the head for being so stupid.

"I don't know!" Donnie admitted to his brothers', fear showing plainly in his red eyes. The wall he was clinging to started to break away and, with it, Donnie let go and jumped out of its way. He sidestepped to avoid another piece of the ceiling and kept watching above him for anything else.

Suddenly, a _whir_ started to fill the air. At the dead end section of the tunnel a bright light shone through the dusty air and illuminated the entire passage. Blue and purple tendrils erupted from the stone wall, their ends flailing in the air and spreading fallen dust into the air once more, making the tunnel even worse than before. With a sudden movement the blue and purple tendrils started to mix and thread together, swirling round and round along the tunnels massive ending wall. With a _fwoo!_ the tendrils created a swirling vortex of purple and blue that swirled faster and faster with each passing moment. All the while the earthquake grew stronger and more dangerous as the tunnel fell apart and its outer layers were revealed to the four brothers', as well as the swirling vortex of light.

"Donnie, any knowledge at all on what that thing is?!" Leo yelled behind him, his eyes never leaving the colors in front of him. As he yelled the question the brothers' started to feel a pulling sensation and realized, with a blanket of dread and terror spreading across them, that the swirling portal of light was pulling them in.

"It's a portal." Donnie started as he looked from one of his three brothers' to the other. "That or it's a black hole somehow. But whatever it is it somehow got here and now we're in its suction area!"

"Any way to get out of it D?!" Mikey yelled as he clung helplessly to the metal chain of his nunchuks that were wrapped around a piece of the pipes in the wall, Mikey flapping around. The youngest brother finally stopped himself by sliding his feet on the ground as his nunchuks loosened from its holding place and moved Mikey dangerously closer towards the portal.

The tunnel was falling to pieces. Stone, concrete and pipes flew into the vortex as the pulling sensation from the portal became even stronger with each moment that passed. The brothers' clung helplessly on the walls as they avoided debris and kept their feet on the ground, though at times they couldn't even do that as debris might come from underneath their feet and send them sprawling for a few seconds. It seemed hours passed before the inevitable happened: one of them lost their grip.

Mikey's nunchuks, unable to stand the strength of the portals suction, finally released its grip on the small crook in the tunnel wall. The poor turtle went sprawling into the air as he himself was carried along into the vortex that had never stopped its raging terror. Mikey yelled in fear and tried to latch his nunchuks onto something, anything, else. He almost made it when a small piece of the ceiling fell down and knocked the blade off its path. Instead of latching into the wall the nunchuks blade hit the side of the wall and went flying back towards its owner.

"NO!" Leo, Donnie, and Raph screamed. Mikey flailed in the air and cried out in terror as the portal drew him ever closer to its brightly colored surface. The youngest brother closed his eyes and held his arms towards his face as he waited for the inevitable to happen. It never happened.

Suddenly, right when Mikey was inches away from the vortex's maw, Leo let go of the wall and let the pulling energy of the portal give him more speed as he ran across the crumbling floor. One piece suddenly broke away from where he was running and, instead of continuing to run he jumped from that piece of debris to another. With the only strength he had and the suction of the vortex Leo jumped as fast as he could from one piece of debris to the next, trying with everything he could to reach his youngest brother. Then, with an astounding yell, Leo jumped into the air, grabbed Mikey's wrist, and threw him towards Raph. Mikey crashed into his older brother, though Raph didn't seem to mind it as he held Mikey close.

When Leo had thrown Mikey though he had forgotten about himself. As soon as Mikey was out of the way a fist-sized piece of stone hit Leo on the left side of his head, knocking the eldest brother unconscious. His other brothers' watched and screamed in horror as Leo was thrown into the colors of the void along with a few other pieces of debris. It was the worst thing they could've ever witnessed.

As soon as Leo was through the portal it shut off automatically. The colors simply vanished and anything that was in the air tumbled to the ground as gravity took effect once more. In all the chaos the three remaining brothers' did everything they could to avoid the falling debris, again missing by inches and centimeters from being squished into a pancake.

Almost five minutes later the debris finally stopped tumbling back down and the dust in the air started to settle down onto the broken and cracked ground. The brothers' stood up shakily as they regained any senses they had lost during the astonishing turn of events. Raph helped Mikey stand up either way, the tangerine masked ninja shaken from his close encounter of the portal. Donnie stood up four feet away from them, his Bo-staff like a crutch as he stood up on wobbly legs. His red eyes were filled with shock, anger and the small traces of tears from the sight nearly only six minutes ago.

As Donnie turned to look at his two other brothers a small glimmer of light from the dead-end side of the tunnel caught his eye. Slowly yet steadily he made his way over towards the object as he self-consciously put his Bo-staff back in its rightful holder. Leaning down with a grunt he picked up the small device and studied it intently. As he did Raph and Mikey came up behind him on either side, they too looking at the strange piece of, well, whatever it was.

"Uh, Donnie, what is that?" Raph asked suspiciously as he eyed the small piece from Donnie's left shoulder.

Donnie shrugged in response as he flipped it over and examined the other half of whatever the thing was. To Raph he replied, "It looks like some sort of machinery. If I'm right we might have this thing to blame for activating that portal. It looks like it might've had something to do with it."

The piece was a perfect circle of metal that radiated a turquoise and royal blue light. On the front-side it had a heart shape with a pair of three-feathered wings and two long tendrils that intertwined with each other engraved in the metal. The heart glowed turquoise and royal blue, its light never fading or growing. On the back of the circular device was a slot that contained a piece of paper, the edges looking to be old and frail.

Donnie took the piece of paper out of the slot it was held in and carefully, while still holding the device, unfolded the paper. As soon as the paper was open Donnie's left side of his mask raised up in a questioning gaze. The paper had something on it, but it _definitely_ wasn't words. They were symbols that Donnie had never seen and numbers that made no sense from where they were positioned at.

"What the heck?" Donnie said as his eyes scrolled over the confusing sheet of symbols and numbers. Raph's eyes went wide with surprise and Mikey just looked on curiously, neither one of the three brothers knowing what to do. The tunnel was quiet for what seemed like ages as Donnie examined the piece of paper and Mikey and Raph looked on in confusion and surprise.

"Hey Donnie?" Mikey asked as he tapped the geeky brother on his shoulder. Donnie looked over his right shoulder and Mikey continued. "Do you think you can solve that so we can find Leo?"

Donnie looked at Mikey for a few moments before turning his attention back to the machine and piece of paper. The purple masked brother had seen many languages and had solved a lot of questions that scientists' had asked over and over, but this? This scrap of paper looked like someone had created a secret language that had more than just one piece to it.

Finally, after minutes of unending silence, Donnie finally replied with the most serious tone ever, "I can try." Donnie turned around and looked at his two brothers as he continued. "This piece of paper and machine part is the only two things between us and Leo. If I can somehow crack this code and activate this machine somehow then we might just be able to get our older brother back!"

Mikey jumped up and down in excitement as pictures and ideas of a new adventure started swirling around in his mind. Raph, however, was a little on edge with the idea as he said, "Is that the only way we can get Leo back?!" Donnie and Mikey looked at him in confusion and amazement as he continued. "I mean don't get me wrong I wanna' get Leo back, but there has to be another way! I mean seriously, we don't know what's on the other side of that thing! For all we know Leo might not be there, there might be thousands of new enemies that we don't know about, which frankly I'd kinda' like, or there might just be an endless void of nothingness!"

Donnie pondered Raph's outburst for a few moments. For some time in quite a while Raph actually had a good point. Anything could happen or be waiting for them on the other side of the portal and they wouldn't see it coming until the last second. Plus, like Raph had said, Leo might not be there at all. Wherever the portal had taken Leo it had left a huge mystery for Donnie to solve.

"You've got a good point Raph." Donnie said with a sigh as he looked at his two brothers again. "Any of those things could be real, maybe even a few things that don't make sense or just can't be real, but whatever's waiting for us we have to be ready! If we want to get Leo back we're gonna' have to go with what we've got and what I can figure out from what the portal left behind." As he spoke Donnie held up the machine part and piece of paper in his left hand.

"But there's one thing I wanna' know." Donnie continued, this time his red eyes only looking at Raph. "Are you with me or not Raph?" Donnie put his right hand out in the gesture of a hand shake, awaiting his older brother's answer.

Raph looked at Donnie curiously before, after a few minutes, smiled cockily. His right hand met Donnie's and he gripped it firmly, Donnie copying his action. Once there hands were together Raph said, "Why not? I think I can go for another adventure. It'll be fun as long as I get to bust some heads."

Donnie smiled softly back and Mikey broke into a wide grin. With Raph joining the adventure there was most likely a lot of things they'd be able to do.

"Ah, yeah bros'!" Mikey yelled into the dusty air as he jumped up with his left hand raised in a fist. "This is gonna' be so cool! Another adventure that we get to do! Who knows? Maybe we can find more mutant allies or people like us! You know more teenage mutant ninja turtles!"

Donnie and Raph both raised one of their mask edges in surprise. Finally, Donnie asked, "Teenage mutant ninja turtles?"

"Yeah! It's what I decided to call our team!" Mikey exclaimed. "You know cause we're teenagers, we're mutants, we're-"

"We get it!" Raph exclaimed as he sighed in exasperation. Little brothers could be incredibly annoying. Mikey shrugged it off and instead smiled while jumping around in circles. Raph only rolled his eyes.

Thirty minutes later the three brothers worked their way out of the damaged and completely unrepairable tunnel. Raph and Mikey marched on ahead, Mikey talking on and on about what he thought the adventure might be like while Raph only rolled his eyes and yawned. Donnie, though, trailed behind his brothers. The geeky brother, after jumping out of the tunnel, looked back at its destroyed walls and ceiling. He looked back at his tracker, the annoying beeping sound seeming to have been forgotten entirely.

"Don't worry Leo." Donnie stated as he looked back at the tunnel entrance. "We'll find you and we'll bring you back home."

With that final statement Donnie hurried to catch up with his brothers as he shoved the tracking device into his satchel. As the three brothers rounded the corner they failed to realize that a large figure was standing at the end of the tunnel that had led them to Tunnel 999. The brothers also failed to notice that as soon as the figure disappeared the tunnel vanished as well.


	4. Chapter 3: The Portal to the New World

** Hey guys, turtlechic13 here! Here's the rewrite for Chapter 4 which I took down because, well, what I wrote made absolutely NO sense at all. Anyway, read and review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in any generation. They belong to their rightful owners and/or creators! The only characters I own are my thousands upon millions of OC Characters'!**

* * *

The lair was quiet except for the small television and the occasional curse or noise from Donnie's lab. Mikey sat in front of the TV as he watched Super Robo Mecha Force Five, a TV show Mikey had found from some old tapes that had been abandoned in a dumpster awhile back. Raph was off to investigate Tunnel 999, the tunnel that had started all their problems nearly a week ago.

Donnie moved around in his lab as he worked on the machine part they had found from the portal and tried with everything he had to decode the piece of paper that had been placed in the holder on the back of the part. The geeky brother had been working nonstop for over a week, barely eating and barely sleeping. He'd started to worry his two brothers, but he was too anxious about decoding the paper to realize.

"Guys, I'm back!" Raph called as he walked into his long known home. "And I've got news about the sewer tunnel."

"What news about it?" Donnie called from the lab, never taking his eyes off the piece of paper he was examining. Raph walked in to the lab and shut the door so Mikey wouldn't have to hear anything. Raph's action sent Donnie into the red zone about the information his older brother had, but he still listened and stayed where he was anyway.

"You're not gonna' believe this Donnie." Raph stated plainly as he sat down in Donnie's desk chair. Donnie looked at Raph and nodded for him to continue. "When I went to go check out the tunnel I realized I-I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't? All you had to do was examine the tunnel and bring back anything you thought was important!"

"I tried I swear Donnie! But you go out there and you try to examine a tunnel that was there a week ago and that's gone!"

Donnie stopped in his tracks. He turned slowly to look at Raph with a questioning gaze and you could see the gears turning in his head. He looked down at the floor and then back at the piece of paper, as if the tile knew the answer to the sheet. His eyes darted back and forth for a few minutes before he snapped his fingers and ran back to his desk.

Raph watched in curiosity and worriment as Donnie rushed back and forth between his piece of paper and computer. His worriment and curiosity turned into anticipation as he watched Donnie slide another chair towards his computer and type a few things into the monitor. Finally, Donnie sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Hey, Don', you alright?" Raph asked as he stood up and walked over to where Donnie was seated. The purple masked brother didn't answer as Raph came closer and examined the computer screen.

The monitor showed a map of nearly every single tunnel that stretched underneath Manhattan. It wound deep, _deep_ underground. The map Donnie had pulled up had a search engine with the number "999" typed in. Underneath, in the results, there was nothing except a blank space with the words "No Results of '999' Found."

"I thought I knew something was up with that tunnel, Raph. Something wasn't right when we stepped into it." Donnie said in a muffled tone. Raph looked at his brother and then back at the screen. There was no Sewer Tunnel labeled "999", so – how the hell had they found it?

"Well, whatever the case, you'll figure it out . . . hopefully." Raph responded, patting Donnie's shoulder in an eerie sense of comfort. Donnie didn't move a muscle, but he seemed to relax a little.

The two brothers sat in the dim light of the lab, an eerie silence echoing throughout the room. The computer screen light illuminated their faces and somewhat of their shoulders and plastron. Outside the room they could hear the muffled sounds of the TV and Mikey chanting away.

Suddenly, Donnie's mind clicked. He bolted straight up suddenly, knocking down the chair and surprising Raph at the same time. The geeky brother stared at the computer screen, his pupils dilating to the sudden burst of bright light. His hands clutched the rim of the lab table, his knuckles actually starting to pale in color. He stood attentive, his breathing slowed down to nearly a whispering breeze.

"I got it!" Donnie suddenly screamed as he ran back to the other table and tinkered once more with the piece of machinery and piece of paper. While he did so he scared Raph tremendously, whom said jumped back in complete amazement and surprise. He staggered backwards a few steps and watched Donnie run to the other side of the room and began grabbing other smaller pieces of machinery around him.

With caution Raph tiptoed towards Donnie, his footsteps barely making the hint of any noise. He peered over his geeky brother's shoulder and watched him work. His emerald green eyes flickered with amazement and boringness as he watched his brother's hands fly across the lab table.

Donnie's eyes watched the piece of machine they had gotten from the tunnel. His hands worked automatically as his brain gave him the instructions he needed. He gritted his teeth as he worked, everything he was doing having to be done perfectly with no mistakes. Wires, tools, screws, and bolts flew everywhere across the table, each one eventually being picked back up and used on Donnie's new creation. After nearly ten minutes hunched over his lab table, Donnie was done.

"Finished!" Donnie yelled as his hands flew up in the air. He whacked Raph in the face, though he didn't seem to care. The older brother rubbed his forehead as Donnie picked up whatever he had created and ran towards his computer. Raph followed him with the mix of a glare and a wince, coming to stand by Donnie's desk chair.

"So what did you just do?" Raph asked as he took his hand away from his forehead and looked at Donnie. The geeky brother seemed to have either not heard him or was ignoring him as he typed on his computer. Raph groaned and shook Donnie.

"What do you want?" Donnie asked angrily, a glare replacing his happy and ecstatic expression. Raph looked at him with a look of disgust before shaking his head and restating his question. Donnie looked at him for a few seconds before looking back at his monitor, sighing, and turning his attention to Raph.

"Well, you see, after you told me you found out that the tunnel had disappeared it hit me: That tunnel wasn't any regular tunnel. Now, I know it sounds like magic, but a tunnel doesn't just up and walk away, and no one could've destroyed it completely without taking down most of the tunnels structures and maybe some of New York."

"Well, how could it be magic?" Raph asked, his arms folded over the chest of his plastron. Donnie sighed and pointed towards the piece of machinery he'd been working on for the past week.

"That's how." Donnie replied as he motioned, again, towards the piece of machine and piece of paper. "That piece of paper came along with the piece of machinery and, let's face it, it looks like a bunch of scribbles, right? Wrong! Once you told me the tunnel disappeared, and after I realized the tunnel disappearing had to be the work of something else, I had to remind myself that Science can, at times, be based off of fantasy. After all, when you're us, fantasy is one of the many things that becomes a complete piece of your life."

Raph pondered Donnie's words for a moment. It was true that fantasy had become more than a small scale part on his family's behalf. Fantasy was just one of the many things they encountered more than other people each day. But, if there really was magic involved in the tunnels disappearance, then what, or whom, did it?

"I know you're probably asking yourself what or who did it, right?" Donnie asked as he eyed Raph with a smirk. Raph looked surprisingly at his younger brother before he nodded. Donnie continued. "Well, let me explain. You see, we've dealt with mutants and monsters of all types, so this can't be different. Mutagen is, in a way, like a magical potion or substance. Its chemicals and the compounds inside of it create toxins that mess with the body's cell structures and DNA strands. In a way, that piece of paper that I've been analyzing is kind of like the mutagen.

"I've been able to decode some of the paper, but not all of it. Basically, what I just told you, is what's written in the paper's text, but, instead of giving us information on mutagen, it's giving us information on the piece of machinery. When the portal was running my tracker was going haywire. It was beeping and malfunctioning like crazy, as if it had a bug. Once it started beeping and once we got back to the layer I realized the portal must've been composed by a magnetic field. With the other compounds and chemicals that were working to create the portal, the magnetic field somehow sent out shockwaves, messing up any type of electronic device that was near it.

"When I was able to get back to my lab a week ago I tried to fix my tracker. The problem though was that the magnetic fields hadn't messed up any of the programming but, instead, had sent me a message. It was coded in ancient Mayan scriptures, so I have a feeling whoever sent the portal and took Leo away, wanted us to follow. And it makes sense because the message, besides telling me how to solve the mystery behind the machinery and slip of paper, sent me something else: Help us."

By this time Donnie had been pacing the room, his hands making gestures as he talked and explained the whole situation to Raph. Raph, still standing by the table, was dumbfounded. Somebody needed their help? Why would anyone need their help, especially them of everyone? And why couldn't they just have sent them a message asking them to help instead of taking their eldest brother away? For a whole week Donnie had stayed awake, barely eating or sleeping, trying to decode the piece of machinery and slip of paper. Now, they realize someone needs their help, but . . . why?

"I still don't understand half of the slip of paper, but I've decoded enough to figure out that the portal was sent to get Leo, but, I still can't understand why." Donnie stated as he looked questioningly at the ceiling, as if the answer were written upon it. Raph scratched his head in confusion as he stared at the ground, pondering what Donnie had just said. "Well, at least I know something else."

"And what would that be?" Raph asked as he turned to face the purple masked ninja. Donnie looked at him with a grin, one that only came out whenever he discovered something extraordinary or invented something cool. He pushed past Raph and towards his desk, picking up the machine he had created carefully.

The machine was, somehow, white with purple linings on its edges and running down the middle. It was spherical with a small button intercepting one part of the purple lining. The purple linings glowed soft lavender, illuminating Donnie's hands.

"What is that?" Raph asked, somehow becoming curious in one of Donnie's many screwed up and weird inventions. Donnie smiled and pressed the button. Instantly, the ball glowed and rose out of his hands and into the air. It hovered two feet above Donnie's height, lingering there for what felt like the longest time in the world.

The bottom of the sphere suddenly lit up royal blue, turquoise, lavender, and purple as it started to spin wildly. It began to shake, causing Raph to back up in caution. Donnie, though, smiled at the sphere as he stood inches away. The bottom of the sphere erupted with the four colors and created a giant triangle that illuminated the four colors, all of them swirling and dancing uncontrollably.

"What the hell!?" Raph yelled as he fell onto the ground, trying to slide away from the vortex. He gasped as he realized it was the portal that had taken Leo nearly a week ago, recreated and controlled in Donnie's lab.

"Pretty cool, right?" Donnie asked as he walked around one side of the portal. His grin stretched from ear to ear as he kept himself from bouncing on his feet like a child. Raph stood up on shaky legs and looked at Donnie with wide eyes. It seemed impossible, but there it was, right in front of them: The portal that would possibly lead them to Leo.

"How did you do it?" Raph asked, now nearly dumbfounded at the sight before him. Donnie smiled and, with Raph barely paying attention, explained his work of wonder.

"Simply, all I did was follow the first half of instructions the slip stated to create the sphere, hooked up the piece of machinery inside of it, and pressed the button. All it took was some machine parts, a screw here, a bolt there, and _a lot_ of wiring." Donnie explained, looking at his masterpiece, the sphere, the entire time. Raph, still dumbfounded, walked up next to Donnie and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't lie, Donnie. This is fucking awesome." Raph gaped as his mouth dropped open. Donnie smiled and nodded, his red eyes never leaving the portal. The two brothers stood there in the light of the vortex. The colors swirled and danced gracefully with one another, like gentle waves in the ocean.

"We should go." Donnie stated, finally breaking the eerie silence besides the hum of the sphere. Raph looked at him, than back at the portal. He wanted to agree with his brother, but something was still nagging him . . .

"What about Sensei? How would he feel about this?" Raph asked skeptically as he drew his eyes away from the portal and at Donnie. Donnie seemed to ponder Raph's question for a moment. Master Splinter, April, and Casey were all training at the farmhouse that April used to go to every summer when she was a kid. They were forest training, Master Splinter teaching them how to use stealth and agility easier and with more skill than the ninja and kunoichi in training had been.

"We need to go find Leo, Raph. He could be in danger and we're not there to help him right now." Donnie replied as he, too, turned to look at his hotheaded brother. Raph, still trying to decide, bit his lip and crossed his arms over his plastron once more. Donnie, seeing his older brother unconvinced, tried something different. "Why don't we leave Sensei a note?"

"A note?" Raph asked, looking at Donnie with a confused expression. Donnie rolled his eyes and sighed. Raph could be a little . . . tricky at times.

"Yes, a note. It can explain what happened and where we went. We can leave it in the dojo, on the tree. Sensei will most likely find it there." Donnie replied as he moved over towards his desk. He took his notepad and a pen lying around. He scribbled a few words on it before ripping the piece of paper off and capping his pen.

"I suggest you go and grab a small amount of items you want to take with you. Who knows how long we'll be . . . wherever we go." Donnie suggested as he went out towards the living room. Raph knew already that Donnie was going to explain to Mikey what was going on, which also meant Mikey would agree to go.

"Might as well go grab some things real quick." Raph thought aloud to himself. He walked out of Donnie's lab and towards his room. He opened it quickly and walked into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. All he needed was about three items, which he could stuff into a small backpack quickly.

Mikey had packed his backpack, the one bag Donnie had told him he could carry, with a few snacks, three comic books, his T-Phone, a teddy bear, and two handheld video game consoles. He had wanted to bring more, but Donnie had insisted only a few items. They weren't going to be too long if they could manage it. All they needed was a few items and their weapons.

"Well, see ya later lair." Mikey said as he walked out of his room. He closed the door quickly and made his way towards Donnie's lab. On his way there he turned off the TV, making sure that all the power was off. He smiled before shouldering his backpack and walking the rest of the way towards Donnie's lab.

Raph closed his door and shouldered his backpack. Even though he had only three items he still needed something to carry them in. They weren't too large, but large enough that he wasn't about to carry them around by hand. He looked one more time at his door, wondering if he would ever see the inside of that room again.

"I'll be back, I'll be back." Raph murmured as he smiled. He patted the door before walking over towards Donnie's lab. He glanced back at his room, than out towards the home he had known for so long. Fifteen years he had lived in the abandoned subway station, fifteen years of memories, fifteen years of new adventures, even if all of them weren't above the sewers. He smiled fondly before walking into Donnie's lab, shutting the door behind him.

Donnie slung his backpack over his shoulder. It carried his medical supplies, Science tools, a notebook of ideas and thoughts, his purple laptop, a picture of April and Casey, and a few pictures of him and his family. He looked around his lab, wondering himself if he would ever see his lab again. He sighed in wonder before walking over towards his desk. He picked the sphere up gently and pressed a few buttons on its surface.

Once he had inputted what he had wanted to Mikey and Raph walked in. They both had a backpack slung over their shoulders and their weapons in their belts. Donnie himself walked over to the wall on one side of his lab and gingerly picked up his Bo-Staff, twirling it a few times before sheathing it.

"You guys ready to go?" Donnie asked as he placed the sphere on the ground. Mikey and Raph nodded. Donnie smiled and nodded back. "I already placed the note in the dojo. Once they come back from their training all three of them should be able to find the note."

Donnie pressed the button on the sphere and backed up to where his two brothers stood. The sphere did what it had before and, this time with a louder whirring noise, activated the portal. The three brothers stood there for a few minutes, staring into the swirling colors and pondering what could lie on the other side.

"You guys ready?" Raph asked as he shouldered his red backpack. Donnie and Mikey nodded in unison. Raph nodded back and, with a pounding heart, leapt into the swirl of colors. Donnie and Mikey, sharing a faithful glance, nodded. Mikey jumped in first, shouting his famous catchphrase, "Booyakasha!"

Donnie smiled and looked back for a moment. He had a perfect view of the living room. The TV was off and the pillows were all in place, a rare sight for their living area. Donnie smiled, remembering the fond memories he held from the past fifteen years. "We'll be back soon." Donnie murmured aloud before he looked back into the swirling colors and jumped into the gleaming vortex.

As soon as Donnie was through the portal deactivated and the sphere gently floated to the ground. It gave a soft click before it shut off. The lair was quiet and the silence was petrifying. Fifteen years of family and fun memories resided there, dancing and swirling through the abandoned subway station. Now, though, there was one question that lingered in that silent and foreboding area: Would there ever be another memory created there again?

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Two lone figures stood on a rocky outcropping that jutted out over a luscious forest that was brimming with plants and animals of all kinds. They were like shadows, not a single describable feature to be seen as they stood in the light of the full moon.

A long braid danced in the uprising wind that frilled and swirled over the island. A "waterfall" ponytail swished lightly as well, though it didn't move with the wind. They stood in an eerie silence, both pondering thoughts and thinking about questions that swam around in their head.

"He has to be the one." The figure with the "waterfall" ponytail stated, its voice feminine. Her emerald green eyes looked at the figure standing to her right. The figure looked at her before turning its attention back to the forest, as if what it was about to say was hidden in those ancient trees.

"How can we be certain? The Gods and Goddesses this island has worshipped for so long, almost since the dawn of time, haven't sent any message or sign whatsoever. We can't just go jumping to conclusions. Kunoichi analyze and take things into consideration. From all we know, he could be on Darkness's side." The taller figure replied, its voice feminine as well. Her auburn eyes never left the forest as she stared over at the wall of a cliff.

"For the love of Light Spirit! Not all kunoichi's have to do that! You're making us sound old when, in reality, we're only about fifteen! Either way, you're just worried he might not cut it but, instead, will die because of the damn dragon!" The shorter one argued, yet her emerald green eyes sparkled with a hint of distaste.

"I don't get you anymore, sis." The taller one said, her auburn eyes finally turning to her younger sister. "You seem to have distaste for him, yet now you're defending him as if you never seemed to dislike him."

"I'm only defending him now because he may be our only true chance at defeating Darkness. Plus, if anything, all of us have grown used to him." The younger sister's eyes met her sisters auburn ones, but this time those emerald green orbs shimmered with an aspect to tease. "If anything you've grown rather fond of him, haven't you Venus? After all, once Naomi offered him to stay at our house, you were the first person to jump up and offer for him to sleep in your room with you."

Venus, the older sister with the long, turquoise braided hair and auburn eyes blushed. "I-I only offered him to sleep in my room because he has a royal blue mask! You know, I thought we might have a lot in common, especially after he said he was the leader of his three brothers and I'm the leader of this team! Either way, all of the rooms have two twin-sized beds anyway! It's not like it was uncommon for him to have to share one of the rooms with us anyway!" Venus defended as she glared at her sister, staring her sister in the eye.

"Hey, just saying." The younger sister stated, her hands flying into the air in a mocking way of defeat. Suddenly, the device on Venus's wrist, something closely resembling a wristwatch, beeped only loud enough for the two arguing sisters to hear.

"Hello?" Venus answered after tapping the small turquoise button on the communication device. Instantly, a hologram of a taller, yet younger, sister appeared before the two sisters. She was wearing a head set that resembled headphones but weren't used anywhere near that purpose. A long lavender ponytail flowed behind her, the tip barely scraping the ground.

"Venus, Rarity, I've gotten some signals on my computer dealing with those last sonar signals from the portal that appeared nearly a week ago." The female spoke, her eyes darting back and forth between both Venus and Rarity. "The signals are getting steadily stronger, as if the portal is regenerating, reactivating itself manually. I can't pinpoint where the signals being released from. It's way too far away for my computers to actually be able to scan it. But, from where you two are at and with the fact Maleigha should be getting to your position soon, the portal should be opening somewhere around where you're at."

As if on cue a whirring sound was heard from the base of the high cliff. A vortex appeared, turquoise, royal blue, purple, and lavender swirling together to create its inter-dimensional form. It stayed open for a few good minutes, Venus and Rarity watching from a distance, before it shut off. The colors faded and the dark of the night, except for the light of the full moon and the stars around it took over.

"Well, now I've got traces." The female finally spoke as the holographic form looked down, yet nothing appeared.

"Is that a glitch or does the item just not appear?" Rarity whispered to Venus. The oldest sister shrugged her shoulders and focused her attention onto her even younger sister.

"Alright, I'm on my way. Three heat signals just showed up on my radar, all unfamiliar to Robotic World databases. They can either be enemies or a threat. Your call Venus. I'll see you guys in five minutes." The sister concluded. The communication watch shut off, leaving Venus and Rarity alone in the gaze of the full moon.

Venus turned her attention to Rarity, the younger sister looking back at her. The oldest sister nodded, the younger one doing so as well, before they jumped off the small cliff. Their tied up hair flew behind them as they landed on the forest floor. They immediately climbed into the unusually large oak trees, branches long enough for a person to lay on. Hidden in the shadows the two sisters, soon to be joined by their other two siblings, leaped from tree branch to tree branch, barely making a sound.

The full moon glistened above them, watching them as they made their way toward the objects that had appeared from a strange and unknowing portal. The wind rustled the branches of tree as if it was a sign, a sign that something big was about to happen the moment the three brothers were found.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! It's been kind of hard for me with homework, and EOC's, and Final Exams popping up everywhere. Yep, school loves me! Either way, it's time for you to meet Robotic World . . . in the next chapter! Cliffhanger! You gotta' love them and you gotta' hate them! So much suspense . . . toodles!**

**_Donnie has solved the puzzle and the three brothers' are on their way to save Leo. But where will this swirling vortex take them? What are the true identities of the two on the cliff? And do they know Leo? All will be revealed next chapter in New World: The Darkness rises!_**


	5. Chapter 4: The Saatchi Sisters

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been uploading lately (even if there aren't a lot of people who read this story I still need to say it) but I just don't have the time anymore. With high school coming up fast I'm starting to lose my head because of all the nervousness and stress of being a freshman. Either way, you didn't come here to read about my complaints of life, you came here to read. Read and review and enjoy my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from any generation. All I own are my rights to write stories, be creative, and my thousands upon millions of OC Characters'!**

* * *

Donnie groaned as he sat up, rubbing the crown of his head. He knew he'd hit solid ground and it had not felt good at all. He opened his red eyes drearily and looked around. Raph was sprawled out on the ground a few feet away from him, a groan escaping the older terrapin as he sat up. Mikey was hanging upside down from a tree branch, his Nun-Chuk tied to the branch and tightening on Mikey's foot.

"Damn, that was not a good landing." Raph groaned, grimacing as he sat up. Donnie stood up on shaky legs, dizziness overwhelming him as he stood up. It was most likely one of the side-effects of traveling through a portal to a world unknown, but if it meant finding Leo then it would soon be worth it. Donnie felt for his Bo-Staff, still thankfully placed in its holder. He took it and used it like a cane, steadying himself as another wave of dizziness washed over his bruised cranium.

"Hey, uh, can someone help me down." Mikey called, realizing he was hanging upside down. Lucky for the youngest brother, his head hadn't been smacked into the ground upon arriving to, well, wherever the hell they were. Mikey wriggled around like a worm on a hook; the Nun-Chuk only tightened its grip.

"Hold on. Stop squirming so much or else I won't untangle you." Raph replied, standing up on shaky legs. Donnie, still using his Bo-Staff like a cane, limped over towards his tied up brother. Using the branches he climbed the tree, steadying himself as he stood on the branch that the Nun-Chuk was tied to. Carefully, he pressed the switch along the outer side of his Bo-Staff, which released the blade, or the Naginata. Gently, he moved the Naginata through the tangled chain, making sure he stayed clear of the branch and Mikey's wiggling body.

"Mikey, you do realize this would be so much easier if you stayed still for five seconds." Donnie suggested as he dodged Mikey's foot again. He was having trouble directing the Naginata alone, but with Mikey squirming so much it was getting harder and harder to direct the sharp blade. Mikey stopped squirming somewhat, giving a little shake to try to squirm free every once in a while. Donnie sighed, but was at least able to control the Naginata's direction better.

Raph stood below Mikey, watching as Donnie made his way closer and closer towards the Nun-Chuk itself. He was winding the Naginata through the chain of the Nun-Chuk. The Nun-Chuk itself had somehow popped out the Kusarigama, the sickle-like blade attached to the handle of the Nun-Chuk. The Kusarigama had embedded itself into the tree branch, only an inch or two of the blade to be seen.

Finally, Donnie was able to reach the Kusarigama with his Naginata. He poked around the base until he was finally able to lodge the Naginata into a slim part of the crack. Carefully, he worked his way under the Kusarigama's pointed edge and pushed upward. Gently, and ever so slowly and carefully, the Kusarigama started to become dislodged from the tree branch. Mikey slowly started to become untangled, the orange masked ninja finally able to break free after a few good wriggles.

"That was fun!" Mikey said as he caught his Kusarigama without getting cut by the sharp blade. Raph rolled his eyes and Donnie sighed, yet neither complained to the young ninja how hard it had been to get him down from the tree. Donnie stood up and pressed the switch again, his Naginata retracting back into his Bo-Staff. He sighed and stretched his back, the dizziness and soreness from his legs and back seeming to have disappeared. The purple masked ninja looked around; surveying the area they had landed in. And that's when it hit him.

"Whoa." Donnie murmured as he was met with a weird yet intriguing sight. The trees were taller than the one's back in New York. These trees dwarfed them by feet, standing taller than the baobab tree. There branches were big enough for him to lay on without having the fear to roll off and hit the ground at such a height. Its leaves were green, but the bark was a mixture of both roughness and smoothness, switching from rough to smooth across the entire layout of the trees. These looked and felt nothing like the trees back in New York or in the forest.

"Donnie, you alright?" Raph called up, staring up at his younger brother. Donnie jumped a little before looking behind him, seeing that Raph and Mikey were staring up at him with confused expressions. Donnie motioned to them to climb up to where he was, scooting over so that there was enough room for the three of them. Raph and Mikey shared a confused look before climbing the tree, Mikey first and Raph following behind him. When they reached the top of the tree they couldn't believe their eyes.

As far as the eye could see was a huge forest, a cliff overlooking the green wonderland. The full moon loomed over the luscious vegetation, its rays shining over the land. They could see the small outlines of the squirrels and chipmunks as they raced back and forth, stealing nuts, eating berries, and nesting in their homes. There was a whole ecosystem here that ran beautifully, almost perfectly. The trees themselves were things of beauty. Their bark, rough and smooth, their height, the animals that nestled inside them, it was a perfect system.

"You know, it would be pretty cool if we explored that!" Mikey cheered, his eyes focused on two cute chipmunks quarreling over a nut. Even though they were fighting they were so freaking adorable! Raph seemed to be against it. He glared into the trees, as if watching for any sign of trouble or danger. Donnie had neutral thoughts. He wanted to side with Mikey on going to see the forest's wonders, but none of them knew what trouble lied within such a beautiful place. Wherever there was beauty, there was also danger.

In the end, without having to discuss it or not, the three ninjas jumped down from the trees and started to slowly creep along the forests paths. Bushes with berries were scattered within it, along with a few logs. They'd decided to leave their backpacks at the edge of the forest in a hollow log, covering them with leaves that had fallen from the trees. They needed to find Leo and get home fast, but they also needed to be quiet and stealthy, and if they were running it wasn't the best to have a backpack on. As they walked along the soft grass, doing their bests to hide within the shadows, they failed to realize that there were four pairs of eyes watching them, waiting for the moment to strike.

_**One hour later. . .**_

Donnie led the way with Raph behind, Mikey following close in the back. They didn't have their weapons out because if anything was in the forest they didn't want to be seen as threatening. They kept a watchful eye and listening ears out though, knowing that anything could be lurking in the forest. They didn't know how right they were.

_Why does it feel like something's watching me, like something's waiting to surprise us?_ Donnie asked himself, feeling as if they were being followed. He glanced backwards to see if anything was there, but there was only Raph and Mikey following his slow lead. He realized that, with their tight shoulders and nervous glances everywhere, that they had the same feeling as well.

Right as Donnie looked ahead something jumped down in front of him, leaves scattering to the ground. Three more figures landed around them, four in total surrounding them. Something glinted in their shadowed out hands and Donnie realized they were holding weapons. Immediately the three brothers pulled out theirs: Donnie, his Bo-Staff which he pressed the button and released his Naginata, Raph his Sai', and Mikey his Kusarigama. It felt weird having only four members of their group, but they couldn't think about their missing leader now.

One of the figures stepped forward slightly, but didn't let itself move out of the shadows. "Anata wa dare desu ka?" The voice rung out from the shadows, its voice heard feminine. The brothers could understand only a few small bits from the female, but they couldn't understand her Japanese speaking completely. They looked at each other, all three of them confused, before Donnie was suddenly pushed towards the figure. He looked back at his brothers and realized they had pushed him forward, him being the smartest and being the one who could possibly translate the words.

Donnie looked back at the female and realized she wanted an answer. "Um, okay. Uh, watashitachi wa . . . don'na gai, um . . . o imi suru . . . monode da . . . um, arimasen." The female looked satisfied and seemed to relax a little, but she refused to move out of a fighting stanza. Donnie watched her carefully, waiting to see what she would do next. She spoke again, asking another question.

"Naze anata wa koko ni imasu ka?" She asked, her eyes restricted on Donnie's movements. The others, assuming to be females as well, watched his brothers' movements. Donnie focused on the female before him.

"Okay, um. Watashitachiha, ani o sagashiteimasu." Donnie said, feeling confident he had said the right thing. The female immediately relaxed and motioned for the others to do so as well. Her weapons were put away, the others following her lead. She seemed satisfied and hopefully didn't want to murder them. The three brothers sighed in relief, but still the question ate at them: Who the hell were these people, or creatures, or whatever they were?!

Suddenly, the female Donnie had spoken with stepped out of the shadows, revealing her appearance in the moonlight. She was a Diamondback River Turtle like them! She had a turquoise mask were the mask curved upwards like a heart over her auburn eyes and slowly fell until connecting to the back. Her plastron and shell were adapted to fit her body better, matching the curve of her body and chest as the top of her plastron curved upwards like a heart to conceal cleavage. Her turquoise hair, which only protruded from the back since there was none on the crown of her head, was braided down a little past her knees. Two familiar straps looped around her shell, right shoulder and plastron and connected to the brown belt tied at her waist that held the holders for two, surprisingly, Katana Blades.

The other three stepped out of the shadows, revealing themselves to be female Diamondback Terrapins as well. They each carried their own weapons and had the aura of extremely different personalities. They seemed slightly less threatening now that the brothers knew what they were, but who exactly were they, if they had names?

One of them had a fire red mask that curved over her emerald green eyes and started to drop down in the back where it connected. Instead of a braid she had fire red hair that protruded from the back of her head as well, none appearing on her scalp, in the style of a "waterfall" or high ponytail that only reached her shoulders. She was shorter than the one with the turquoise mask, standing about as tall as Raph. Her brown belt held a pair of Sai, which intrigued Raph a little. She had the same shell concept as the turquoise female, instead with more cracks and scratches on her plastron and shell.

The next one had a lavender mask that curved over her lavender eyes, looping around to the back where her hair, none on her scalp, protruded from. She had her lavender colored hair in a simple ponytail that reached down a little ways past her knees. She stood about the height of Donnie, taller than the other two female Terrapins. She had one strap that ran over her shell, right shoulder, and plastron and connected to her belt. She wielded a Bo-Staff that was properly placed in its holder. She, too, had the same basis for her shell and plastron.

The last one had a tangerine mask that curved over her sea green eyes and ended in the back of her head. No hair on the crown of her head was shown, only appearing from the back of her head which, her hair tangerine hair, had been tied into two pigtail braids that reached her mid-back. She was exactly Mikey's height and seemed to have the same energy and care-free spirit as well. In her brown belt was a pair of Nun-Chuks and a Kusarigama, just like Mikey. She, just as the other three, had the same shell base.

"Sorry about that." The turquoise masked female suddenly spoke up, her voice sounding truly apologetic. She seemed a little nervous and stressed, most likely making her the leader of the team. "We're just keeping an eye out for any trouble. After all, you seem new to the island."

"Yeah, actually, we didn't even know this place existed." Mikey said, still looking at the forest and animals with awe. He seemed too fascinated to care that they had almost been attacked by a band of female Terrapins. "I mean, we did come here from New York."

"Hm, strange . . ." The female Terrapin murmured, seeming lost in thought for a second. She blinked her auburn eyes a few times before smiling warmly. "Well, I should probably introduce us. I'm Venus Saatchi, leader of my sisters."

"That's Rarity, or the muscle." Venus said, gesturing to the fire red masked Terrapin who seemed to be a little suspicious of the brothers. Next is Daniella, the Brains and Scientist." The lavender masked Terrapin smiled and nodded, seeming to relax slightly. "And finally Maleigha, the fun one." The tangerine masked terrapin gave them a thumb up and smiled.

The brothers seemed interested in the female Terrapins, mostly because they'd never seen a female mutant turtle. Donnie suddenly coughed and smiled, the tension between the two groups easing. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Donnie the brains and inventor of our group. That's Raph, the muscle and stubborn one." Donnie said, pointing towards his older brother. Raph frowned and glared at Donnie at the last statement about him. He was _not_ stubborn. "And that's Mikey, the fun one and prankster." Mikey winked and stuck his tongue out before reverting to a smile once getting a glare from Raph.

"Not a bad team, but, where's your leader?" Venus asked, knowing every team needed a leader. The brothers looked at each other before thinking about how to respond to her question. ""Plus, you said you were looking for someone?" Venus interrupted their thoughts. The three nodded, one after the other. Venus gave them a confused look before Raph chimed in.

"We're looking for our older brother. He's got a royal blue mask, has a pair of Katanas and can be really annoying, to me, at times." Raph explained to Venus, the turquoise masked Terrapin listening intently. Venus smiled and looked at her sisters, who seemed to be getting a little more relaxed.

"Oh, Leo. Yeah. He was thrown here a week ago. I met him and took him back to our house. He doesn't seem that annoying." Venus admitted, giving the brothers a glowing smile. Her information perked the brothers up and they seemed to get a little happier with each second that passed.

"Do you know where he is?" Donnie asked, trying to keep his cool. After all, it'd been a whole week since they'd last seen Leo and it had been killing the brothers to know where he had gone.

"Yeah, he's staying with us right now. He should still be at our house, talking to our godmother and, somewhat, sister in law? I don't know. Either way, follow us." Venus said, turning around and walking into the dense trees. The brothers followed after her after giving each other a glance. The sisters followed behind them, picking up small chatter as they walked towards the sisters house. They were finally going to get to see Leo again, after waiting for so long!

* * *

**Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The Saatchi sisters have been introduced and now we get to see Leo! Yay! I'm gonna start trying something out right now, so, here!**

_**The brothers have arrived somewhere unknown and now they've met at least four people, or terrapins, in this mysterious place. Now, the brothers can finally be reunited with Leo, but is everything truly as it seems. Find out next time in New World: The Darkness Rises!**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Hideout

**Hey guys! Last time I introduced you guys to the Saatchi sisters whom had ambushed the brothers. Now, in this chapter, the brothers are going to finally be reunited with Leo, but is everything truly as it seems? After all, the sister known as Venus did say something was going on, or she at least hinted at it. Find out in this chapter of New World: The Darkness Rises!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in any generation. They belong to their rightful owners and/or creators. The only characters I own are my thousands upon millions of OC Characters'! Read and review and enjoy my friends!**

* * *

The group of seven made their way through the beautiful and serene forest. Light chit-chat went on between the brothers and sisters, making the trip to the sisters' house seem comfortable and relaxing. The tension between the two groups had eased away and, at first glance, they'd seem like they'd known each other for years.

"So, you're an inventor?" Daniella asked as she kept her pace with Donnie's. She'd seemed intrigued to know there was someone else out there who was a male terrapin and a scientist at the same time. Donnie smiled and nodded before explaining most of the inventions he'd created. She seemed interested in technology, something not many people the two knew were interested in.

Raph and Rarity seemed to be on the same page of enemies, both seeming to like bashing heads in, but neither liking the training they required to do the head smashing. They seemed almost identical, in both personality and, in a way, looks. After all they both had emerald green eyes, a red mask that didn't seem too color different, stood at the same height, and wielded the same weapon. There only true differences were their different genders and that Rarity had hair whilst Raph produced none.

Mikey and Maleigha, hanging out at the back of the group, were the chattiest of them all. They seemed to know almost everything in the others head that had to do with fun and pranks. It was as if they had two different bodies, but one equally shared mind. They were the two who were the most at ease, probably due to their young age and finding someone who was almost an identical copy to them, just a different gender. It was weird, but cute at the same time.

Venus stayed in the front, glancing behind her and smiling from time to time. She wasn't the chit-chatty time of person, but more like the on-task and staying focused person. After all, being leader of the team she needed to know what was going on and how she could handle a situation if one ever arose. Sadly, she was used to seeing death and had grown even more into realizing when the fight was hopeless or not. Her mind wandered back a little, to the day Leo had arrived on the island. He had seemed lost and confused and now, what had happened to him . . .

"You alright?" Rarity asked, startling her older sister. Venus smiled and nodded, but she still had that grim look on her face from before, when she was thinking back. Rarity looked at her closely, trying to see if she could find out what was nagging at her. After a minute or two she gave up and picked up pace with Raph, starting a conversation again. Venus smiled wearily and had a little bit of victory lingering in her head. She was known for being able to hide her emotions and whatever she was thinking about, so Rarity wouldn't have been able to figure out what Venus was thinking about anyway.

Venus suddenly made a sharp left, the group following her lead. The four sisters remembered the forests landscape and the geography of the island like the back of their hand. After all it was a pretty large terrain to patrol and keep safe. After a while the trees started to disperse, becoming slimmer and more spread apart. The large forest they'd been walking through seemed to be growing farther and farther away as they made their way out of its natural beauty. The tree line ended a few feet away, but the trees were too thick and clumped together for them to see through.

The turquoise masked Terrapin motioned for the brothers' to step through, promising they'd be right behind. Donnie looked at his two brothers before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the thick trees and shrubbery. When they heard Donnie call back the other two followed as well, the four sisters close behind. What appeared before the brothers' was breathtaking and awing.

Before them was a vast meadow, stretching miles across. Tall and short grass was everywhere, sprouting in all different directions and swaying with the gentle breeze. If they looked closely they could see small birds and the occasional small animal flutter and/or race through the grass. This was their home, their sweet little abode that they had claimed for their own. Whether it was protected or not the brothers' didn't know, but they did realize that this was beautiful nature, something no one really saw or was able to experience anymore.

"This place is beautiful." Donnie murmured as he studied a small blue bird flutter from a tall stalk of grass to the ground. "This entire place is just one beautifully working ecosystem. The animals, vegetation, climate, humidity, it's all in perfect rhythm. It's . . . it's . . ." Donnie murmured as he tried to think of a suitable word for all he had seen that night.

"Magnificent?" Daniella chimed in, coming to stand next to the geeky brother. Donnie smiled at her and nodded, seeming to create a stronger bond with the lavender masked Terrapin.

"Yeah, definitely magnificent." Donnie repeated as he stared back out over the grassy terrain. He could've stayed there forever, watching and studying all the animals and plants and learning more about them. Sadly, Raph pulled him from his trance.

"Are you two comin'?" Raph yelled back. Donnie and Daniella realized that while they were in their little moment everyone else had travelled further ahead. The two braniacs ran to catch up, being sure not to hurt any of the animals as they caught up. Venus seemed to be focusing on the watch on her wrist, clicking buttons on the small metal machine.

"And . . . welcome to The Hideout." Venus said slowly before she pressed a button on her watch. Instantly the area in front of the brothers' and sisters' started to illuminate the outline of a two-story house. It slowly started to appear and was revealed to be a washed down white color with the occasional spot of colors that had seemed to be purposely messed up. The house, or The Hideout as Venus had referred to it, seemed as if its foundation was old, but it stood proudly. "Come on in." Venus suddenly said, walking up to the door and opening it slightly.

The brothers' walked in after the sisters', Venus closing the door behind them. It was like any other home. As soon as they walked in there was a huge living room, a TV with consoles and four couches with two chairs in a semi-circle around it. To their right was the entrance to what looked like a kitchen and dining room that were connected together. To their left was a staircase leading to the second level of The Hideout, most likely where the rooms were. To the left of the TV was a door leading . . . somewhere. And then there was the familiar sliding door that led to a dojo, one with the Ninjitsu symbol imprinted on the door.

"Wait, you guys train in Ninjitsu?" Mikey asked incredulously, obviously noticing the entrance to a dojo. Maleigha smiled and nodded, pulling out her pair of Nun-Chuks and Kusarigama to prove her practice in the Japanese art.

"We're kunoichi's, or the masters of deception!" Maleigha said with a grin as she put her weapons away. Mikey smiled, seeming excited and intrigued by the information. Donnie and Raph seemed annoyed. It wasn't as if an amateur couldn't figure out they were kunoichi's from the start! Nope, the information totally wasn't out there!

"Naomi, we're home!" Daniella called out as she took a few steps in to her house. She gestured for the brothers' to come in a little more and they obliged, but they weren't sure if they should trust them. Plus, they didn't really know what to do.

Suddenly, an animal appeared out of the right doorway to the dining room, but . . . it definitely wasn't a person though it acted like one. She was obviously female as the curve of her chest and body gave it all away, but it was also a _cat_. She had hazel fur with black stripes running across her body, a long tail swishing out behind her. Her cat ears perked up as she heard noises from nearly everywhere as he green eyes looked into the living room. Her hands were human-like, her supposed claws retracted. She stood on two legs, like a human and, possibly, could talk like one as well. She wore a tie-dye shirt and blue jeans, but her feet, or paws, were exposed.

"Well look who's finally back after about two hours." The anthropomorphic she-cat teased, as she leaned against the wall of the doorway. "It seems you found or did something fun or exciting, what with you and Maleigha rushing out of the house to catch up to Venus and Rarity."

"Well, you could say we found, well . . . someone, or people in the plural sense." Daniella said as she motioned for the brothers' to reveal themselves. One by one, Donnie going first, the brothers' revealed themselves to, supposedly, Naomi. The she-cat seemed surprised and a little . . . scared at seeing the brothers'.

In an instant though, it seemed the she-cat came out of her trance and instead smiled once more. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Naomi, the sisters' godmother." Naomi said as she looked at the brothers' closely, as if they were planning on doing something. Donnie looked at his brothers' before looking back at the she-cat and smiling, introducing himself and his two brothers'.

"Hm, I assume you're here looking for your older brother? You know, royal blue mask, pair of Katana's, practically the same height as Venus?" Naomi assumed, receiving a surprised look from the brothers'. "Yes, it's kind of obvious that Leo's your brother because of the fact he's a male terrapin and then all of a sudden three more show up, looking like there looking for something or someone."

"Well, she's right on the marker." Raph stated plainly, crossing his arms over his plastron. It was true. Naomi seemed to have just read their minds almost perfectly. She must've been trained in Ninjitsu for a little bit as well, seeming to be able to read expressions as good as only a kunoichi. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, um, about that." Naomi said nervously, rubbing the back of her furry neck in worriment. This definitely caught the brother's attention. Was something wrong? What the hell had happened during the week Leo had been separated from them?! "He's . . . injured. Not badly! Just, he's been lying in bed for a day and a half. You see we have a little problem here." Naomi explained, somewhat easing the brothers' worriment. But this so called 'problem' had been mentioned twice. What was going on here?

"What's wrong? What's this problem we've heard about so much?" Donnie finally asked, stepping forward a little bit. He wanted to help; he knew all three of them did. After all, it'd been a month or two since they'd had any fighting action and things had gotten so fucking dull! Maybe this could be the opportunity for a new adventure, a new journey.

Naomi looked at the three brothers, not with worriment but with relief and a hint of suspicion. "If you think you can help then will talk later, but right now maybe you should go see that your older brother is okay." Naomi said softly as she looked at them with soft eyes. The brothers' nodded, smiling softly back at the she-cat. Hell, Raph was even smiling. "But, there is a catch." Naomi suddenly said.

"A . . . catch? What do you mean?" Mikey asked slowly, nervousness and a small bit of dread going over the brothers' once happy attitude. Naomi realized the way she had sounded had been ominous and she quickly changed the tone of her voice.

"It's nothing bad! Just . . . I'm pretty sure turtles aren't supposed to have cat ears and fangs and night vision." Naomi said quickly, looking at the brothers' with a nervous smile. She may have been older than them but she still acted like a child. A silence followed her explanation. The brothers' seemed lost in thought, as if pondering if the words Naomi had said were trustworthy or not. But, just as Donnie had said, fantasy was a _HUGE_ part of their lives, more so than a lot of other things.

But. A turtle. Leo. Hamato Leonardo. With night vision. Fangs. Cat ears . . . . . _**WHAT?!**_

* * *

**Whoa, what?! Leo looks like a cat! Is Naomi telling the truth? Well, sorry my friends, but you'll have to find out the next time I update this story! I know, I'm cruel. But cliffhangers are just so awesome, especially when your viewers gat ultimate mindfucks from it! I'm so evil!**

_**The brothers' have arrived at The Hideout, the Saatchi Sisters' home. But then they're given the disturbing information: Leo's injured. How did Leo get injured? What the hell is this problem that they keep talking about? And what the hell did Naomi mean by Leo having cat ears, fangs, and night vision?! All will be revealed next time in New World: The Darkness Rises!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Leo's Change

**Hey guys! Wow, I am on a roll! My writer's block is gone! Well, that just means there's going to be more chapter's to read in such a shorter amount of time to wait! Yay! Either way, last time the brothers' were introduced to The Hideout, the sisters' home. Then, as they were about to see Leo, Naomi said the thing that confused them the most: Leo had some features of a cat. What does that mean? Are they telling the truth? Is Leo alright? Find out this chapter in New World: The Darkness Rises! Read and Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in any generation? They belong to their rightful owners and/or creators'! The only characters I own are my thousands upon millions of OC Characters'! Enjoy!**

* * *

Donnie's mind was reeling with thoughts. Naomi had just clearly stated that Leo had cat ears, fangs, and night vision. That was definitely not normal for a Diamondback River Turtle. In that case, any turtle in the world. Raph seemed like he didn't believe it while Mikey was confused. Donnie was only confused and a little . . . curious. Leo didn't have cat qualities . . . at least a week ago he hadn't.

"Can we go see him?" Raph asked, bringing Donnie back into reality. Naomi nodded softly, knowing the brothers' were a little baffled at what she had said. After all, that was kind of unrealistic.

"Over here." Venus said, leading the way up the stairs. The brothers' followed, a little slower than they wanted to. They wanted the idea to set in before they saw what their older brother was like. Venus sensed their uneasiness, but she didn't know what to do about it. She didn't know the brothers' Leo had mentioned to them over a week ago. She'd only met them two hours ago, and it had all started with her team ambushing them.

They reached the top of the stairs where the walls were decorated with a rainbow of colors. The floor was still a soft brown, soft under their feet. It was a somewhat long hall. Four doors were lined against the wall with one more at the end. The first one was painted turquoise, the second fire red, the third lavender, the fourth tangerine, and the final one just a plain white. They were based off the colors of the sisters' masks. Whichever color the sister had was the color of their door.

"In here." Venus said, entering the room that had the door the color of her mask. The brothers' followed in quietly, Venus coming in last and shutting the door quietly. The room was dark, a small stream of moonlight filtering from one of the partly opened curtains. The walls were a painted combination of turquoise and royal blue, blending together perfectly. The carpet was a sky blue, still soft and fluffy, but thin. There were two desks a little ways apart to their left, which were placed next to the two windows that had sky blue curtains. There were two beds on different sides from each other to their right, both placed against different walls but aligned perfectly. There was another door directly in front of them, leading to another room. There was a nightstand next to each of the beds, both having a lamp on them.

"Why is there two of everything in here?" Mikey said loudly. Immediately Venus shushed him, Mikey jumping and shutting his mouth. Venus sighed and pointed to the bed on the far side of the room, next to the door. In the dim moonlight they could faintly see something lying on top of it, sleeping peacefully.

"You can go see him, but be quiet. I'll explain the double item thing later, but you _need_ to be quiet. He hasn't been sleeping much and now he's actually asleep." Venus whispered, stretching out the importance of silence. The brothers' nodded and quietly, Mikey trying the hardest on his behalf, walked towards the bed. As they got closer the shadowed out figure started to take shape, or, at least the head. The body was covered in a heavy blanket that seemed to be a bit too warm.

"Well, they were right." Raph whispered, seeming a little on edge. Donnie nodded, studying his sleeping brother. Leo lay under the blanket, his chest rising and falling in silent breaths. He seemed peaceful, like the world seemed perfect. But Naomi had been right. On the top of his head was a pair of cat ears. They were striped black and royal blue, his left ear twitching as he heard breathing that wasn't his. The royal blue masked ninja shifted his head a little towards his brothers', a small yawn escaping him. In that yawn they saw the fangs that cats usually only had, replacing two of Leo's top teeth. The eldest brother fell back to sleep, seeming to not notice his three younger brothers.

"He looks . . . actually pretty good. How is he injured?" Donnie asked Venus, whom had placed a cold cloth on Leo's forehead. The turquoise masked kunoichi looked at them and sighed. She started to take the blanket off Leo, the brothers' moving back to give her room to work. They'd changed him into human clothes: A royal blue shirt and blue jeans. Gently, she rolled Leo's shirt up, revealing his torso which had been wrapped in a large amount of bandages. Gently, after grabbing another role of bandages, she started to unravel the ones wrapped around Leo's torso. What they saw was horrifying. Thirty puncture wounds lined his torso, like a giant maw had bit through Leo's shell and deep into his skin. They were still a crimson red, the skin only starting to scab up. Gently, after rubbing some ointment over the wound, she dressed Leo's wound(s) again. She unrolled his shirt and and placed the blanket back over his, somehow, cold body.

"Two days before you got here the island was attacked by what we call Demons." Venus whispered as she gestured for them to find a seat. Raph leaned against the wall, Donnie the floor, and Mikey the other bed. Venus pulled one of the desk chairs over and sat down cross-legged. "They attacked the city deeper into the island, which you can see later if you want. Leo helped us fight and we were doing okay, until . . . Darkness showed up. Dark World King or the Demon King. We tried facing him and, well, it didn't work out well." Venus said as she gestured to her bandaged shoulder and Leo's sleeping body. Venus continued. "He scratched me with one of his claws and bit Leo . . . badly. He was able to crack through his plastron and into his skin."

That put the brothers' on edge. Something was able to bite through Leo's plastron, which couldn't be fixed . . . this guy, whoever this Demon King was, was stronger than anything they'd ever faced. Donnie looked back over at Leo, his older brother passed out. He couldn't blame him. Having anything stabbed into your stomach, especially thirty teeth, was something that would _never_ feel good.

"So he's been staying in your room for the few days he was here?" Raph asked, still a little on edge about the cat qualities and now Leo being badly injured. Venus nodded, looking grim as she did so. Obviously there'd been more to the fight, but they didn't want to press her. After all, Venus seemed a little too on edge already.

"Naomi said Leo hadn't been sleeping that often until today. Do you know why?" Donnie asked, remembering their conversation with Naomi earlier. Venus nodded again, but this time with an annoyed expression rather than a grim one. Well, maybe Leo didn't just annoy Raph . . .

"Yeah, I mean, you'd expect him to be exhausted or something but nope, no sir. He stays up looking out the window or sharpening his Katana's when they're sharpened enough already! Geez, I mean, I don't think you'd ever find someone more protective of his family . . . maybe me . . . I don't know. But he didn't sleep at all until now." Venus said, gesturing to the sleeping Leo in bed. The brothers' pondered her words. If Leo had been that worried for so long, then stress had to have been eating at him for so long. After all, not being able to know if your team was alright or not, especially with them being family, was one of the most stressful things in the world.

Everyone jumped as they heard a groan come from the other side of the room. They looked at Leo, him being the only person over there, and immediately the three brothers seemed relieved. Everyone watched as Leo twisted and turned under the covers, the cloth Venus had placed on his head somehow sticking to his thrashing forehead. Suddenly, Leo stopped and lay on his back, seeming as if his fit was over. He suddenly moved, sitting up and groaning as he took the cloth off and rubbed his forehead, sweat beaded across his forehead and arms.

"Leo?" Donnie asked, stepping forward ever so slightly. Leo stopped and seemed to sit still, his hand moving away from his forehead. Slightly, he turned his head and revealed his stormy blue eyes that, more or less, were dilated like a cats. Instantly, Leo smiled, his fangs glinting in the moonlight, and his eyes seemed to shine with happiness and relief.

"G-guys?' Leo asked, still a little suspicious if it was his brothers' or not. Donnie nodded and stepped forward again, this time coming to kneel by Leo's bedside. "W-wait, how did you get here?" Leo asked incredulously, looking to his brothers' for answers. The three looked at each other, thinking of a way to respond, before Venus piped up.

"They got here the same way you did, Leo. By that mysterious portal no one can actually figure out." Venus answered him as she took the now warm cloth from his forehead. She walked away to get a colder one from the other room which, when she flipped the light on, was revealed to be a bathroom.

Donnie looked back at Leo, as he had watched Venus with a somewhat suspicious expression, especially about how she had acted around Leo. When he looked back at his older brother he became confused, especially at Leo's expression and posture. He was staring at the wall, a glimmer in his eyes. But, at the same time, he seemed to be angry a little bit. His arms were folded across his chest and he seemed to have a small pout-like frown growing on him.

"Uh, bro, are you alright?" Mikey asked, obviously seeing Leo's body language was off as well. Leo glanced over at his younger brother before looking back at the wall. Everyone could hear a slight murmur of words under his breath, but it was too quiet for them to make out. "Wait, what?" Mikey asked, asking the question everyone had been thinking about.

"I want c . . ." Leo murmured again, making only a few words audible to the group that was surrounding him. Everyone shared a glance, even Venus who stuck her head out of the bathroom to look at Leo with a confused expression.

"Um, run that by us one more time?" Mikey requested, gesturing with his hands for Leo to repeat himself. The eldest brother seemed to be fuming with anger and his muscles seemed to be getting tighter with each passing second. Venus suddenly sighed aloud, realizing exactly what Leo wanted, but knew he couldn't have.

"I WANT COFFEE!" Leo finally yelled, a little too loud for the liking of everyone's eardrums. They covered their ears, but they could hear him loud and clear. Leo's right eye twitched and it sounded like he growled lowly, showing his anger in another, not too friendly ordeal.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on." Donnie said suddenly after yawning to get his eardrums pupped. "First off, take it down a few notches would ya'? I'm pretty sure everyone downstairs could hear you." Donnie stated, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Actually, we have silent-proof walls installed, so no one actually heard him besides us." Venus stated plainly before ducking back into the bathroom, still washing out the cloth and making it cold. Raph rolled his eyes, obviously not really interested in the information.

"Um, either way." Donnie continued, moving back on topic. "Second, you don't drink coffee either way! And finally, you can't! With that 30 puncture mark wound in your torso, it'd only get worse . . . and coffee might actually come out, depending on how deep the bite wound is!" Donnie finished, smirking as he knew himself everyone knew he was right.

Leo looked at Donnie with a sense of anger and understanding, even though he didn't want to understand. He growled even louder, knowing Donnie was right but wanting to retaliate either way. He tried to think of something he could say that might give him a little leeway on the privilege, but he came up blank. He pouted, his new cat ears drooping as he realized he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

"Wow, the pout face is actually _working_ for Leo . . . I feel guilty now . . ." Mikey confessed, his own pout forming. It seemed Leo's pouty face was starting to take effect on the youngest brother . . . which was a little strange to be truthful.

"Oh, c'mon Leo. You've tried that face before so what makes you think that you're going to get your way." Venus suddenly stated as she exited the bathroom with a cold washcloth. Gently, she pushed Leo back down, his arms now going to either side of him as Venus set the cold washcloth on Leo's fervent forehead. He sighed as the heat seemed to retreat from his overheated body, making him grumble in acceptance as he realized he wasn't about to get his way.

"Well, that was . . . weird." Raph stated, having said nothing during the entire twenty minutes. Donnie looked at Raph before shrugging, looking back at his eldest brother. There was something odd about Leo now. He seemed . . . different. Not just in looks but in his personality as well. He seemed to have a huge attitude change and, if anything, diet change as well. Leo had never liked coffee, only on the rare occasion when he needed it to stay awake and stay focused. Maybe now could be put down as one of those moments . . . but it was seriously doubtful that it could be.

Before Donnie could ponder the sudden change in Leo's entire body he felt Mikey jiggling him around like a ragdoll. Apparently Raph had already gone downstairs to talk about the problem that had been mentioned quite a lot. Venus was tending to Leo, yet she said she'd be down once she made sure he was okay. With a nod to Venus, Donnie and Mikey made their way down the short flight of stairs.

As Mikey made his way to the bottom of the stairs, Donnie couldn't help but feel suspicious. Not to the Saatchi Sisters' or the sudden change in Leo's entire . . . well, being. But, instead, he felt as if everything around him besides the people he knew where suspicious. The island they had landed on seemed off tremendously, as if something was waiting to strike, to cut a deep wound into the peaceful Donnie, Raph and Mikey had seen on the way here.

And, sure enough, there was.

* * *

**Hey guys! Well, there you go! Chapter 7 of New World: The Darkness Rises! I know I said I was on a role but, apparently, I jinxed myself. Dear Light Spirit I always do that . . . but, either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I, kind of, enjoyed writing it! Well, here's the, shall I say, summary and teaser for next chapter! See ya'!**

_**Leo's safe and sound, even if he is injured and has a slight appearance and personality change. At least he's alright . . . right? All seems well right now, and the brothers' are just glad to see Leo again. But things are just beginning. Next time we look into the problem that's been lingering around for who knows how long? What is this problem? Why is Leo's personality so mixed up? And why does everything, except the people that surround them, seem suspicious? All will be revealed next time in New World: The Darkness Rises!**_


End file.
